Enterprises have become increasingly reliant on data, whether it be for the creation of data products, the creation of data services, or the reliance on data to make critical decisions for the enterprise. It is also known that enterprises use many different types of information processing systems configured to incorporate many different types of data analytics functionalities. However, issues can arise in some of these systems relating to governance of data from data sources within a given enterprise. For example, the issue of poor data quality can have a negative impact on a given enterprise, particularly due to the fact that poor data quality is often detected after the fact, i.e., after the negative impact is realized. Depending on the nature of the data quality issue, the negative impact can be significant for the enterprise.